Lover's Leap
by Scribblesinink
Summary: Will Cole's humanity bring about his downfall?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is based on the Spelling Television/WB Television Network series 'Charmed'. All characters belong to their original owners. The story is meant for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement was intended.

Author's notes: This story is set some time during season 3. When I wrote it, 'Coyote Piper' was the last episode I had seen. I used the various online episode guides for descriptions of canon further down in the season. The last one I read about was 'Sin Francisco'. Anything that happens afterward was not known to me at the time of writing and thus not used in this story. Hopefully, the story still fits at the end of the season. However, chances are it does not.

**__**

LOVER'S LEAP

Prologue

"Get out!" The imp shook with fear at the display of anger before it. It cowered on its belly and crawled backward, yet the Source barely noted its terror. Instead, hot, burning fury raced through his veins. "By the Horns of Shaitan, do I have to do everything myself?" He threw up his hands and fiery flames licked at the ceiling. The messenger blubbered a frightened apology. "GET OUT!" the Source roared. The walls shook; small rocks came loose and clattered down. The small demon reached the entrance of the chamber and hastened to pick itself up and scurry away to safety.

The Source didn't see it go. He paced back and forth with large, irate strides and cursed the foulest curses he knew. Another of his soldiers gone. And still the traitor Belthazor was alive. The Charmed Ones protected him. Those three sisters that should have been dead and gone a long time ago. Oh, if only he could leave this underworld and take matters into his own hands. Yet he was stuck here, in this realm, in this cave. And he was running out of options. Belthazor had been one of his most powerful servants; together with the witches they were an almost unbeatable team. Everyone he sent to destroy them was vanquished. Krell, the Seekers, now Xeltar.

"You are going about this the wrong way." A female voice broke the red haze of anger and the Source whirled around. Fire leapt from his hands. 

"Hey!" she cried. She raised her hands to deflect the bolt. "That's not the way to greet an old friend!"

His unexpected visitor was in her human form. A beautiful female, with large innocent eyes and long, curling dark hair that provided the frame for a perfect face. He recognized her at once and retracted the next fireball before it could strike.

"Elz'pax," he said, his voice cold. "So nice of you to come see me. You should know better than sneak up on me like that. Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there," she said with a shrug. She lowered her hands. "I've been busy. It looks like you could do with my advice though."

The Source raised his brow. "Really?" he asked. His voice dripped with sarcasm. "You were wrong about Belthazor before."

Elz'pax shook her head. "I don't think I was. He served you faithfully for a long time, didn't he? As I promised he would. Until the Triad sent him after the Charmed Ones." She barked a laugh. "They sure charmed him. It was a shock to see he rediscovered his human side; I thought I'd managed to stamp it out a long time ago. I admit I was wrong about that. Still, I know Belthazor best. His humanity is your best weapon against him."

She had managed to pique the Source's interest and he calmed down. If anyone could help him get rid of Belthazor, it was this succubus. "I'm listening," he said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on the Spelling Television/WB Television Network series 'Charmed'. All characters belong to their original owners. The story is meant for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement was intended.

**_Lover's Leap_**

**Chapter 1**

"Phoebe, I really wish you'd stay home tonight," Prue said. She was leaning against the doorframe and watched her sister apply her make-up. "I have a bad feeling." 

Phoebe put down her lipstick and turned around. "You have the power of premonition now?" she asked. "I thought that was my department. And all I predict is a fun night out on the town with the man I love." She studied her eldest sister for a moment. "Oh, come on, Prue! You don't still think that Cole is out to hurt us, do you?" 

Prue shook her head and walked into the room. "It's not Cole I'm worried about. It's the other one that hides in there somewhere, Belthazor. He wouldn't think twice about killing you." 

Phoebe rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or pleased with her sister's concern. "Belthazor is no longer a threat to us," she assured Prue. "Cole is in charge. And he's very strong, very... human. He'll keep his demon half in check." 

"I hope so," Prue muttered. Louder, she said, "Even so, there are other demons we should worry about. They are hunting him as well as us." 

"I think we'll be safe for a while," Phoebe said. "We vanquished this Xeltar creature. It'll be some time before the Source sends another demon after us. Lighten up, Prue. Perhaps you should go out on a date also. You're too serious. Besides, we'll be in a club full of people. What could happen to us there?" 

"Pheebs? Cole's here!" Piper's voice drifted up the stairs. 

"Oops. Gotta go." Phoebe grinned at Prue. She gave her a hug, grabbed her purse, and darted out. In the door opening she stopped and turned back. "I'll be careful, okay? I promise." She batted her lashes. 

Prue laughed. "Okay, okay. You go, can't keep your beau waiting. You have fun. Oh, and Phoebe?" 

Phoebe turned around again. 

"Give us a call if you... decide to stay out all night, 'kay?" 

Phoebe grinned. "Okay, promise." She put her hands on her heart for a second, then rushed down the stairs. 

* * * 

Cole raised his hand to knock and announce himself when the door flew open and Phoebe almost collided with him. 

"Oh, hi," she giggled. 

"Hi..." he replied. For the moment it was all he could say. She was a vision. Sometimes, when they were apart, he forgot how beautiful she was. Then, when they met again, it struck him like a thunderbolt, like it had that first time he laid eyes on her. He remembered thinking what a shame it was that he had to kill such a wondrous creature; nowadays he couldn't imagine ever contemplating it. He'd rather kill himself than hurt her. 

"What?" Phoebe asked. Her smile wavered. "Am I overdressed? Don't you like it?" The bright red color of the gown accentuated her dark eyes and flawless skin. Her shoulders were bare except for the spaghetti-thin straps that held the dress. It wrapped tight around her perfect body, both hiding and revealing every soft curve. 

Cole found his voice again. "No, no, that's not it at all," he hastened to say. "It's perfect. I was just... struck dumb. You look gorgeous." He offered a sheepish grin. 

Phoebe's eyes sparkled. "That was the plan," she confessed. "Score one for Phoebe." 

Cole laughed. What a girl! He offered her his arm and escorted her down the stairs to his car. He held the door open like a true gentleman until she had positioned herself in the front seat. He crossed to the other side and got in behind the wheel. "You ready for a good time?" 

"Oh yes, I am," Phoebe said. "Although Prue isn't too sure this is a good idea." 

"She still doesn't trust me, does she," Cole said. His hand rested on the ignition key, ready to turn it. He gave Phoebe a sad look. Would he ever be able to gain her sister's trust? Although he had saved Prue's life, the best he could hope for was an uneasy truce. 

"Not completely," Phoebe admitted. "She's worried about your demon half." 

Cole gritted his teeth. He couldn't blame Prue. Belthazor had given the sisters enough grief to justify any distrust they bore. But that was all in the past. "There's no need," he told Phoebe. "I made my choice. I won't let Belthazor resurface. And the longer I keep him suppressed, the weaker he grows." It was weird to talk in the third person about a part of himself. A part that for decades had defined who he was, a part that had given him his identity in the underworld. Belthazor. Even the name made Cole uneasy. 

"I know that," Phoebe said softly. She put her hand on his upper arm and gave a gentle squeeze. "I know." 

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on the Spelling Television/WB Television Network series 'Charmed'. All characters belong to their original owners. The story is meant for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement was intended. 

**__**

Lover's Leap 

****

Chapter 2 

"Whew!" Out of breath, Phoebe flopped onto her chair and fanned her face with her hand. "You dance pretty well for a man who once told me he can't dance!"

Cole grinned and sat down in the other chair. "I lied."

Phoebe laughed and wriggled her finger. "Naughty, naughty." She propped herself up against the chair's back. "Now, why don't you be a good boy and get me something to drink?"

"Sure. What would you like?" Cole pushed himself to his feet.

"Uhmm... A Shirley Temple," she said. "After all that exercise you put me through, alcohol would zonk me out."

Cole winked. "We can't have that happen, can we?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and blushed. "You're evil," she giggled.

He dipped his head and brushed his lips across her cheek. "You love me for it," he whispered in her ear. "I'll be right back." 

He straightened and began to weave his way through the crowds towards the bar. It was packed; people clamored for drinks in loud, impatient voices. The two bartenders, a man and a blond woman, juggled glasses and bottles with lightning speed; they were hard-pressed to keep up with the demands. At last, it was Cole's turn.

"A Shirley Temple and a club soda," he ordered.

"Coming right up," the woman nodded. Cole looked over his shoulder to watch Phoebe as she sat at their table near the dance floor. She had crossed her legs and was tapping her foot in time to the salsa music. While he watched, she lifted her head and caught his gaze. He grinned and blew her a kiss.

"Here you go, Sir." The barmaid dropped a cherry on top of the Temple and placed two glasses on the bar in front of him. 

Cole handed her three five-dollar bills. "Keep the change." He lifted the drinks. He knew the tip was outrageous but he was in love and in the mood to share his happiness with the world.

"Thank you, Sir. Have a nice evening."

* * *

The barmaid's appreciative smile turned into a smirk as soon as Cole's back was turned. Red flared behind her hard eyes while she observed him return to Phoebe. So that was the witch that he gave up his life for? The witch that made him forsake who he was? Renounce his ancestry and everything she had taught him? Well, the witch's days were numbered. It was time Belthazor reclaimed his identity.

She wiped her hands on her apron and pushed through the door that led to the backroom. A smile played around her lips as she navigated past the crates filled with bottles and the barrels full of beer. Her job was done; the drug had been put in his beverage. She had been forced to speculate which of the orders would be his, but Belthazor choosing a drink with a cherry on top? That was absurd. No, his would be the club soda. 

The woman pushed open the back door and walked out into the gloom of the alley. She pulled the bartender's apron over her head and dropped it upon the body of the waitress that lay dead beside the dumpster. She never gave the body a second glance. She snatched the blond wig and shook her head so her dark, curly tresses fell free. Elz'pax threw her head back and laughed. Everything was going according to her plan.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on the Spelling Television/WB Television Network series 'Charmed'

Disclaimer: This story is based on the Spelling Television/WB Television Network series 'Charmed'. All characters belong to their original owners. The story is meant for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement was intended. 

**__**

Lover's Leap 

****

Chapter 3

"Oh, I love this song!" Phoebe cried when the band set in a new up-tempo tune. She sprang up from her seat. "Let's dance some more. Please?"

"No, no." Cole warded her off with a little wave of his hand. "I think I'm done dancing for the night." The music was buzzing in his ears and the snare drum made him flinch with its high pitched 'tzing!'.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed as she studied his face. "Cole? Are you all right? You look pale."

He shook his head. No, he didn't feel so good. "Sorry," he murmured. "Maybe something I ate... I need some air." He groaned; he didn't want the evening to end in this way.

"Come on," Phoebe said. She grabbed her purse. "I'm taking you home." 

He curled his fingers around the edge of the table and forced himself upright. Sweat broke out on his brow and a wave of nausea washed over him. He blinked, taking several deep breaths.

"Woah there." Phoebe took his arm and held him upright until the roar in his ears faded a little and he stood more firm. "You're not going to pass out on me, are you?" 

Cole shook his head. He didn't trust his voice enough to speak and rested most of his weight on her shoulder while they stumbled their way through the throng of people.

It was a good thing that his car was parked nearby. Cole struggled to stay in command of the knees that threatened to buckle beneath him; he clung to the roof of the car while Phoebe collected the keys from his pocket and opened the door. Grateful to be sitting, he rested his head against the support and closed his eyes. Phoebe ran over to the driver's side, started the car and drove off.

Once they arrived at the apartment building, she parked near the entrance. A yellow line was painted on the sidewalk but a parking ticket was the least of Cole's worries at the moment. During the drive home he had faded in and out of semi-consciousness and Belthazor stirred within, testing his mental barriers. Phoebe's concerned face swam into his view. "Let's get you to bed," she urged.

They stumbled through the front door and tottered to the bedroom. Cole flopped down on the bed and moaned. 

Phoebe lugged at his torso until he was more or less comfortable. "I'll get you some water," she offered before she dashed from the room. 

Cole struggled to sit up. Belthazor battered at the restraints and he had to warn Phoebe. He had to tell her to get out before the demon would break free. He tried to call but his vocal cords refused to function. And when his final hold on consciousness snapped, Belthazor seized control. 

* * *

Phoebe grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. She worried about Cole. Did food poisoning progress so fast? Maybe she should call Leo? Grunts and moans drifted from the bedroom. She opened a cupboard beneath the kitchen sink; she looked for a bucket, or a pot. Cole sounded like he could use one.

Pail in one hand, glass in the other, Phoebe returned to the bedroom. She froze on the threshold. It wasn't Cole that sat on the edge of the bed; it was Belthazor. "Oh boy..." The bucket and the glass fell from her hands. Cold liquid splattered against her bare legs and it broke the spell. "Oh my God..."

Phoebe put up her hands to defend herself as she began to back away from the bedroom. "Cole? Cole! Oh no... Oh God... You don't want to hurt me. Believe me, you don't!"

Belthazor smirked and revealed a row of small, pointed teeth. "Cole is gone," he growled. "This is me. The real me. Witch!" He lunged for her and she lashed out with her foot. He easily avoided her kick and clamped a large hand around her ankle. He laughed. "I know your every trick. You can't fight me."

Phoebe hopped on one leg. It was impossible to keep her balance and free her other foot. She did the only thing she could do: she levitated.

Belthazor laughed again and tugged hard until she fell down. He caught her and wrapped steel arms around her. Once he had her immobilized, he whirled her around and tossed her on the bed. "This time I'll kill you, witch," he spat. "Not quite yet though." He towered over her and she scrambled backward on the bed. Belthazor followed her. He seized the front of her dress and tore until it ripped. "Why should _he_ have all the fun?"

Phoebe screamed and struck out again. "Stop it! Don't do that! Cole? Cole, I know you're in there! Please wake up!" She knew she was begging, yet she couldn't help it. 

Belthazor roared with laughter. He took hold of her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. "Don't count on him to save your pretty ass this time. I'm in charge now." 

There was only one person she could think of that might be able to help her. "Leo! Lee-" Her scream was cut off when Belthazor belted her in the face so hard that she saw stars. Phoebe closed her eyes at the horror of the red hands on her flesh and tried not to gag when a demonic tongue was forced into her mouth.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on the Spelling Television/WB Television Network series 'Charmed'

Disclaimer: This story is based on the Spelling Television/WB Television Network series 'Charmed'. All characters belong to their original owners. The story is meant for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement was intended. 

**__**

Lover's Leap 

****

Chapter 4 

A pounding on the door brought him back to full awareness. Cole groaned as he sat up. His head hurt and his mouth was dry. He rubbed his face.

"Phoebe? Phoebe, are you in there?" He recognized Prue's voice. "Phoebe!" She sounded very anxious and Cole frowned. What was going on?

"Cole? Open the door." That was Piper. He tried to remember the last thing that happened before he went to sleep, only to find that he couldn't. He remembered taking Phoebe out to dinner, dancing to salsa music, a red dress. After that, things got blurry.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." He had to repeat it twice before any sound came out. He ran a hand through his hair, switched on the light in the living room and staggered to the door. He wasn't prepared for Prue to unleash her fury at him: as soon as he turned the lock, the door flew open and he found himself sailing through the air to crash-land against the cabinet at the other end of the room. Sparks danced before his eyes.

"Prue!" Piper said. "Leo didn't say _Cole_ did something to Phoebe; all he said is that she was in trouble."

"Sorry," Prue muttered. She didn't sound sorry at all.

"Phoebe?" Cole asked. He was still dazed from the impact. "Did anything happen to Phoebe?"

"You hypocritical bastard!" Prue spat. She prepared to send him flying again. Cole barely noticed it. His attention was caught by a red blur in the dark niche between the cabinet and the wall.

"Phoebe?" 

A sad whimper was his answer.

"Oh Lord, Phoebe!" Piper was at her sister's side in an instant. "What are you doing there? C'm here, honey. It's okay."

Cole began to crawl to them when a cold voice made him pause. 

"You stay away from her," Prue hissed. 

Cole thought it wiser to back down and he watched while the sisters helped Phoebe out of the niche. When they brought her into the circle of light, his breath caught in his throat. Her pretty dress was torn; her hair was in disarray. A large bruise colored the left side of her face and dried tears had created a mascara path upon her cheeks. Yet the worst were her eyes. Empty. Devoid of that merry sparkle he loved so much.

"Phoebe? Who... what... Who did this to you?" He sprang to his feet. He no longer cared what Prue would do. Someone had hurt his Phoebe. A terrible thought gnawed at the back of his mind and he suppressed it fast. No. Not that. 

Phoebe raised her face and before the words left her mouth, he knew what she was going to say. "You did." 

Two small words, six letters only. There wasn't even an accusation in her voice. Yet the cold fact was enough to shake his world, to make his dreams take a nosedive and scatter around him. The strength left his legs and Cole plonked back onto the floor. He moaned a name. "Belthazor."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" Prue said. "That was a mistake. A mistake we can correct right here and now." She held up her right hand. A small vial sparkled in the lamplight.

"NO!" Phoebe cried. She wrenched out of Piper's embrace and leaped to stand between Prue and Cole. "Prue, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to do what we should have done a long time ago," she said. "I'm going to vanquish him. Phoebe, please get out of my way."

"No."

Cole sat and watched them argue as if they were discussing someone else's fate. All he could think about was that he had let Belthazor get free and hurt Phoebe. Every time she moved, the light fell on her bruised face. It tore at his heart, the pain almost physical.

"Where did you get that?" Piper asked. She nodded at the small bottle with purple liquid in Prue's hands. 

"I kept it," Prue admitted. "I thought it would be a waste to throw out such a powerful potion. I figured it might come in handy some day. Looks like I was right."

"No." Phoebe shook her head.

"Phoebe, look at yourself. He tried to _rape_ you. How can you still defend him?"

Rape. The word jangled around in his brain. The worst crime a man could commit against a woman. And he had done it to her, the woman he claimed to love. Cole hid his face in his hands; he didn't hear the sisters anymore. With one brutal act he had taken away Phoebe's innocence, her happiness, her dignity. Prue was right: he didn't deserve to live, didn't deserve another chance. No matter the cause or the reason, he was dangerous. If it happened once, it could happen again. 

"It was an accident. It has to be." Phoebe sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as her sisters.

"Maybe we shouldn't decide in haste," Piper cautioned. "Leo did say there's another demon in town. That's why he couldn't come with us. Remember the body they found behind the Salsa Lite Club?"

"That's where we went dancing!" Phoebe said. "See?"

The sisters were so involved in their discussion that they forgot to watch Cole and he snatched at the chance. He stirred and climbed to his feet with slow, heavy movements. This was going to hurt him more than them. He crouched, lifted his hands. Blue fire flashed through the room. When silence descended, Cole searched out Phoebe. Her body lay crumpled against the couch; she was unconscious. He checked to make sure that he hadn't injured her and was relieved to find her merely knocked out. "I'm sorry, Phoebe," he whispered. He brushed a strand of hair from her temple. "I never meant it to come to this." He took a small pillow from the sofa and put it beneath her cheek so she would be more comfortable. Then he snatched the bottle with the vanquishing potion and shimmered.

TBC 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on the Spelling Television/WB Television Network series 'Charmed'

Disclaimer: This story is based on the Spelling Television/WB Television Network series 'Charmed'. All characters belong to their original owners. The story is meant for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement was intended. 

**__**

Lover's Leap 

****

Chapter 5 

Phoebe drifted back to consciousness. She didn't want to, the darkness beckoned with its soothing nothingness. Yet the pain in her body didn't allow her to remain in limbo any longer. With a groan she opened her eyes. She stared at the back of the couch, Cole's couch; a soft pillow rested beneath her cheek. Bit by bit her memory returned. Cole, hurling fire at them. She sat up. She moved too fast and pain lanced her skull. Phoebe moaned again. In other corners of the room, her sisters sluggishly pulled themselves to sitting positions. "You okay?" Phoebe croaked.

"That blasted demon!" Prue muttered. She crawled around on hands and knees and overturned this and that object in the debris. "Damn, he took the potion."

Phoebe took the small pillow and pulled it tight. She wrapped her arms around it as tears fell. How could everything come crashing down so suddenly? She hissed when the premonition struck her, unwanted and sudden as always.

"What? What did you see?" Piper and Prue asked as one when Phoebe reopened her eyes.

"Cole," she said. "In the mausoleum. With the potion. I think he's planning to vanquish himself."

"Good riddance," Prue muttered, all but inaudible. Piper gave her a withering look.

"We have to stop him," Phoebe begged. "It wasn't Cole that hurt me. It was Belthazor." She had to believe that, or she would lose her mind.

"Phoebe, Cole and Belthazor are one," Piper said gently. "Perhaps this is for the best."

"No!" Phoebe cried. "There has to be a way to make it work! All we need to do is find it!" She jumped to her feet. "I'm going after him."

Piper and Prue shared a look. "Phoebe, wait! We'll come with you. Here," Prue shrugged out off her jacket and handed it to her sister. "You better put this on if you plan to go traipsing around a graveyard in the middle of the night."

"Thanks." Phoebe's throat was choked with tears and she couldn't say anything else.

A short time later Prue engaged the brakes near the entrance to the cemetery. Before the car came to a full stop, Phoebe jumped out and began running down the lanes. She had to get to Cole before it was too late.

"Phoebe, wait!" She never looked back.

* * *

Cole crouched beside the burn mark that his vanquished shirt had left and brushed his fingertips along the edge of the scorched granite. He clutched the tiny bottle to his chest. "Phoebe, I'm sorry," he murmured into the still air. "If you hadn't shown compassion, none of this would have happened." His voice shook. It was so unfair that she had to go through so much pain. If only he could take the pain away from her. But he couldn't. He clenched his jaws. At least he could make sure he would not cause her any more harm. He held the bottle high.

"Belthazor. I expected you would come back here." Something moved in the shadows. Cole whirled around, ready to hurl a fire ball. A distant part of his mind found this grimly humorous: he was about to extinguish his life, why would he want to defend himself?

A woman walked out of the deep shadows. She looked young and beautiful. Curls brushed her shoulders. She was Elz'pax. Cole's eyes widened as he recognized her. "Mother! What... how..." Understanding dawned. "What did you do to me?"

"I spiked your drink, to subdue your human side," she said. "Someone needed to help you reclaim your true self. This," she waved a hand in disgust at his human body, "isn't who you are. It's not how I trained you to be. You are Belthazor. The Source wants you dead but with the witch gone, he may offer you a second chance. Disavow your humanity and I'll bring you back into the fold. I'm positive I can convince the Source to let you live."

"I don't want to live, Mother," Cole said. "Not as a demon. Not anymore. Father was right: evil has no future."

"You're a fool," Elz'pax hissed. "He was nothing except the means to an end. _I_ am the one that raised you, _I_ taught you everything you know."

"And see what it got me." Cole again lifted the bottle.

"Cole? Cole!" Phoebe stumbled down the steps. She stopped short when she saw the woman, and Cole with the potion held high.

"You idiot!" Elz'pax spat. "Why haven't you killed her?" Fire leaped from her hands toward Phoebe. 

"Eeps!" Phoebe ducked away behind a stone column. 

"No!" Cole shouted. He flung a blue bolt at his mother. 

She deflected it with ease. A flick of her wrist and Cole slammed against a sarcophagus. "Don't even try," she said. She shook her head and her dark curls danced. "Remember, honor thy Mother and all that. You are of my blood; you shouldn't be trying to kill me." 

"Your mother?" Phoebe peeked out from behind the column and stared at the woman that didn't look much older than she was.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Prue and Piper ran into the vault. 

Elz'pax swore. "More witches!" Her gaze had turned fiery red. She held up her hands to call for more fire.

"'Of my blood', you say..." Cole muttered. His eyes narrowed. He realized that his powers were useless against her; she was so much stronger than he was. And he was desperate to protect Phoebe. From his mother. From himself. There was only one way to get rid of Belthazor. He popped the small cork off the bottle and lunged for the succubus. 

"Nooo!" Phoebe wailed. 

When the dust settled, moonlight shone in through a gap in the roof. Piper and Prue wrapped their arms around their sister and her sobs shook them. The three Charmed Ones stared at the fire in the middle of the tomb, riveted by the flames, which were already dying down. 

--END--

__

More author's notes: There are several points I'd like to address here. 

First, the name of Cole's mother. In 'Coyoto Piper' her name was established as Elizabeth Turner. I assume that this is a pseudonym and not her demonic name. I then went from Elizabeth to Elspeth to Elz'pax, which sounds more demonic to me. If a different name has been established within canon, please let me know and I'll change the story accordingly.

Second, the title of the story: it was taken from a quote from 'Heartbreak city'. I don't remember the exact context, but this is the quote. 

--Phoebe: Come on, they don't call it Lover's Leap for nothing. 

--Cupid: Uh, Phoebe, actually that's a reference to suicide. 

I just liked it and it seemed to fit the subject matter.

Thirdly, Cole/Belthazor. I make a clear distinction between the two of them, that is bordering on the edge of schizophrenia - except the two personalities are very aware of the other's existence. I feel that they are like two different entities, living within the same being and striving for control. I think Cole is the stronger and smarter of the two (lucky for Phoebe!). To put it bluntly, Cole is the brain and Belthazor the hands.

There are several scenes that seem to support my ideas. In 'Power outage' Cole makes a conscious decision to not kill Phoebe but instead to hide the knife behind his back. Belthazor on the other hand doesn't think twice about attacking the sisters, even after Andras has been cast out of his body. Andras also triggers Cole to morph into Belthazor by riling him, supporting my theory that Belthazor can only come forward if Cole lets him (either consciously or because he's enraged). Scenes in 'Sleuthing with the enemy' further support this: Cole is weakened by his injury and at times has trouble holding on to his human form. He seems reluctant about it but consciously morphs into Belthazor to tear up his shirt for bandages. And when Krell shows up with Piper and Prue, Belthazor springs forward in what seems to be a combination of shock, perhaps fear, and the need for self-defense.

****

Last but not least, my thank yous! Thanks go to JP for helping me with the drinks bit. Thanks also to everyone that sent feedback or wrote a review while the story was developing. Always much appreciated!


End file.
